


Sexting Results

by commandersmoothdog



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Please read notes!, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersmoothdog/pseuds/commandersmoothdog
Summary: [Text; Danno 😈 ] I’m going to run my fingers through your hair and mess it up. How? I’m going to grip it and hold you in place as I ram my hard cock into your throat and fuck it raw. And you will breathe only after I’ve shot my load into your sinful mouth.[Text; Danno 😈 ] Lovingly.[Text; Danno 😈 ] Your Neaderthal that you should be mindful of teasings.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Sexting Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialwayslikedthetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/gifts).



> Credit to this also has to go to **ialwayslikedthetie**! They are the Danny to my Steve and when I write Danny, I honestly think of their version of him. And I also copy and pasted some of his words from some of our threads. So if you need some amazing and sexy McDanno content, please browse through their stories! They're so amazing, I love you babe!

It happened because Danny sexted him from across the room. Steve looked at him incredulously but Danny merely gestured him to look at his phone. The messages were hot and steamy. Danny noticed Steve’s free hand slide over his crotch from across the room and the blond made a stern sound to get his lover’s attention.

  
“No touching,” he said firmly, wanting to torture his man. “Only texting.”

Steve couldn’t believe this! Except....well, he could. Danny was just enough of a devil to pull something like this on their day off. But fine! Sex was sex, right? He began to read through the text and fuck, Danny had as much a way with words via his phone as he did via his mouth. He did demand, however, “Do you think I don’t touch myself when you sext me other times?” 

But again, he relented as he texted back. He could be evil too. 

**[Text; Danno 😈 ]** I’m going to run my fingers through your hair and mess it up. How? I’m going to grip it and hold you in place as I ram my hard cock into your throat and fuck it raw. And you will breathe only after I’ve shot my load into your sinful mouth. 

**[Text; Danno 😈 ]** Lovingly. 

**[Text; Danno 😈 ]** Your Neanderthal that you should be more mindful of teasing. 

As the messages reached Danny, Steve quickly made his way across the room, unbuckling his pants as he went. By the time Danny, who’d been laying on the couch leisurely, looked up to say anything, Steve was in front of him, combing his fingers through the blond’s hair. His grip tightened as he lowered his pants enough to make it easier to unleash his hardening cock. 

As Danny opened his mouth to retort in some way, Steve pressed the head of his cock against the blond’s lips. It shushed him, and when Steve’s grip on Danny’s hair tightened even more and he yanked to the side a bit, Danny opened his mouth in response and Steve pushed further in. Instinct seemed to take over, even win over indignation or possibly anger. 

Danny loved his cock. 

He began to suckle on the head of Steve’s cock. To tease him, he pulled out and smirked when Danny followed after his dick. “Good little cocksucker.” 

This time Danny did glare up at him, but Steve’s smirk just widened as he tugged on the blond’s hair again and pushed his cock back into his boyfriend’s mouth. Danny didn’t struggle at first but after a bit, his gag reflex was being triggered. 

“Breathe through your nose, babe,” Steve told him, not planning on stopping just yet. 

Steve used the blond’s hair to bring Danny's head forward, using his face like a fleshlight and bobbing it on his cock, thrusting in and out of Danny’s mouth a few times before beginning to force his thick tip into the entrance to Danny's throat. Danny tried to wrench his head away half-heartedly as he choked and coughed, but to no avail, and Steve simply began to ram harder against the back of his mouth. It was useless to fight and only resulted in more pain for Danny as Steve eventually won out and forced his cock in deep, holding it there for a long time in punishment for the blond's teasing torture. 

Danny writhed and choked, desperate for air, and he was just beginning to feel light-headed when his boyfriend finally decided to pull out and let him breathe again. He gasped in oxygen and panted, coughing against the rough soreness of his throat. It came out rough, Danny growled out, “You fucker!” 

Steve only smirked as his grip on Danny’s hair loosened and he gently brushed his fingers through. “That’s right. I am. I am your fucker.” He sat down next so Danny and cupped his chin and made the blond look at him, “And come on, admit it. You love my cock.” Steve leaned in and licked up some of the saliva that had drooled out before kissing Danny properly on the lips. “You love the taste.” Another kiss. ”You love how thick it is, you love gagging on it.” His hands caressed lower until he was squeezing gently on Danny’s throat, “You’re a little cockslut for me, aren’t you, Danno?” 

“...only because you know how to fucking use that thing.” Danny scoffed and tried to look upset, but Steve had a point. He loved Steve’s cock. He loved Steve. They had years to make up for. Steve’s military past didn’t give him much time to experiment with his preferred sexual partners, and Danny hasn’t been with a guy since before he married Rachel. 

So maybe some of their sessions were hard, desperate, cruel fucks. There were equal chances for passionate lovemaking. One of the things they learned early on was that...they weren’t delicate flowers. They wouldn’t break easily. And...they both carried a lot of anger that had no true outlet. 

...until they fucked. 

Looking down, Steve chuckled as he let go of Danny’s throat and instead groped him. “So...you enjoyed my cock huh?”

“You really wanna hear me say it, don’t you?” 

“If you want me to finish what I started and fill you with my load, yes. Tell me you love my cock.” 

“And if I just say I love you?” Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Steve leaned his forehead against Danny’s and told him, “You fucking cheater.” Before kissing him. As they kissed, Steve helped Danny undo his own pants and unleash his own erection. While Steve stroked Danny, Dany stroked him for a bit before the blond pushed Steve back against the couch and straddle him. Stroking them together, Steve didn’t last too long but Danny kept stroking them together, coating both of their cocks with Steve’s come before he finally reached his own climax. 

“Satisfied?” Danny asked.

“Mmm...no. Look at the mess you’ve made Daniel. Get to work on cleaning it up and get me hard again. I’m determined to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours and give it my seed.” 


End file.
